When Thoughts Are thick
by OnlyHawkeye4Hotlips
Summary: He sits in the old arm-chair by the window, and thoughts consume him. Rest is up, no need to smight me!
1. Default Chapter

OH4H: Well boys and girls here's a little one shot story for ya. Just a little flower that grew from my brain...enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own M*A*S*H or it's characters. Don't get any money from this. Don't sue.  
  
When Memories Find You  
  
He sits in the old armchair by the window. For the first time since the war ended, he took a bullet from human flesh. Harsh words an affair and a drunk was all it took. He thinks back to that dark time.  
  
The blood. The pain. The fear. But he remembers the good times too. The pranks. The jokes. The closeness. It's funny really how he came to love everyone in the camp. Once in awhile he even misses old Ferret Face, not the person, but the target. The challenge, well maybe challenge isn't the right word. The pure fun of tricking Frank, and ticking off Margaret.  
  
Margaret, the woman who antagonized him, drove him crazy, made him incredulous! The woman he married. He thinks of the absurdity of it. He, the crazy prankster, never serious, raven-haired doctor, married Hot Lips Houlihan.  
  
It's ridiculous really, he hated the war, hated the mess tent food, hated the army, hated death. Now he hates war, the army, and death. But misses the daily jabs at the food from the mess tent and joking about what exactly had been used to make the slop. It's quite ridiculous, Frank annoyed him, Charles annoyed him, Margaret annoyed him to almost the point of hate. And now he misses pulling pranks on Frank, wonders how Charles is doing and loves Margaret.  
  
He thinks about all these things, thinks of how strange and wonderful everything became. And for the first time all day, he laughs. 


	2. rest of story

OH4H: so my ticked of reviewers, yes that was a chapter! It was a short chapter because I said so!! But since you protested to the shortness of the chapter soooo nicely, the rest of the story is in one chapter! Happy? Hope so! Enjoy! OR ELSE!  
  
She sits at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. To anyone who doesn't know her, she's merely sitting down and relaxing. But to those who know her best, it's easy to see she's upset. The stiff way she's sitting, the blank stare, and the coffee growing cold, all show there's something wrong. She knows him better than she knows herself. She knows what happened today, and she's worried about him. She remembers how hard it was for him to return to surgery. She thinks about all they've been through. All he's been through. How hard it was for him to learn to be himself again, and to be comfortable around children. Especially their children. The uncertainties, the worry, all obstacles created a tough journey, but one she would never take back. She hears a noise from the other room, pours her coffee down the sink, and walks slowly to the living room. She sees him smiling and relaxes. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder she sits on the arm of the chair and looks out the window. "Are you all right?" she doesn't sugar coat the question, he hates it when she does. "I have you, why wouldn't I be?" She smiles and doesn't push for a real answer; he already has given her one. And for a brief moment, anyone who should happen to look through the window would not see two people in their early sixties. But two young lovers, enjoying the sunset. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He sits on their bed. His bed. The bed he's had to himself for almost 5 years now. He often thinks back to the times when he was away from his wife. And sometimes, he feels guilty for leaving her all those times. He thinks maybe he should have retired sooner than he did. But at times like that he can almost hear her say, in that special way she had, "Now Sherman Potter, don't you even go thinking such nonsense. I'm a happy woman and you know it." He chuckles slightly and picks up his favorite Zane Grey. He looks at the picture of his wife beside his bedside and picks it up gently. Placing a gently kiss on it he sets it down.  
  
"Happy Anniversary Mildred." * * *  
  
It's a quiet night. But then again all the nights here are quiet. But that's the way he likes it. The soft chirping of crickets, the squeak of the old rocking chair on the porch, and the occasional moo from a cow, doesn't really register as noise to this man. Back in Korea, even these sounds would have him frozen, listening. Once he got home, even the sound of a truck would have him ready to yell "Choppers!" But after a few years his sensitive hearing relaxed, and even though it often kicks in, he no longer jumps up ready to help with wounded.  
  
"Nice night isn't it Patty?" he says. She smiles opening the screen door.  
  
"Yes it is." He smiles. He may not be 19 anymore, but he still has his Radar.  
*  
*  
*  
  
He sits in the pew with tears in his eyes. His wife's hand is clasped in his. His baby girl is all grown up, now she has a baby girl of her own. His third grandchild's baptism. He thinks about when Erin was little. How much he missed when he was gone. How much he saw when he came back. When he was in Korea, he hated that he was missing his daughter's first few years of life. And when he got back, he still felt the same way. But as he got older, he realized that yes, he didn't get to see many of his baby girl's firsts, but that he gained a whole new family, who were more than happy to fill that void. "Doesn't Erin look happy?" asks Peg softly "Yes she does, she looks like an angel." He says. And he knows she is.  
*  
*  
*  
  
Cognac and music. Once where he found his retreat. Now he hardly ever touches either. Even though he has long fought back the discomfort of...that music. In times when his memories surround him, and he has nothing in the present to think about, he returns to the past. It was the worst time of his life. He was intent on forgetting it, and the people. But thankfully, they wouldn't let him. In truth, he wouldn't let himself. A quote, the name of the person who spoke it long lost in the volumes of his mind, comes to him. "Sometimes, the subconscious is wiser than the most intelligent man. And the conscious, as dim as the greatest fool." All too true. With a sigh he leaves his memories behind him. And returns to the present. However much he may not want to.  
*  
*  
*  
  
Always the scrounger, he holds his latest treasure in his hand. He can't wait to show his friends. They'll love it, he's sure. He remembers all the different stunts he pulled to get a section 8. But now, he's glad he never did get one, he misses his friends and wouldn't have met his wife if he hadn't been there. When his girls were little, they found a few of his old getups. They loved to hear the stories of their father's many schemes. Soon-Li once told him he should open a dress shop, but with his knack for scrounging, and his tongue that, as the colonel would say, ' could fertilize 40 acres' he found that antiquing was his joy. And though, for him, Korea wasn't long ago, many old knickknacks of that time can still be found. The newest one he has in his hands, he knows is going to blow everyone away. Racing in the house and picking up the phone, he gently sets the fragile thing down. To any one except the members of the 4077th, it's merely an ageing fishing hat, but to them, it's a salvaged reminder of a great friend.  
  
OH4H: Ya like? R&R then read and review please!(I know Trapper and Father Mulcahy aren't there, I didn't think they needed to be added to this story, but I do like them) 


End file.
